Bloody Stars
by RaiuWolf
Summary: Ryu is a vampire. Haunted by his past. He tries to find the man he has sworn to kill.Rated M for Gore Blood Violence. Im sure you will like this story very interesting.
1. Stars fade, and Light will Disapear

**Bloody Stars **

**This is my second Oc/Oc character story I really hope you enjoy it. I got the idea for this story from Gaara in Naruto for people that know the manga Naruto, and the reason is is because Gaara is just like my main character Ryu. I am goin to dedicate this story to me and all you people that have horrible lives with step-parents and have none stop pain and that feel that no one loves them... and also people who love vampires...this is a very sad and horrible story and there are many deaths here... well I hope you enjoy NO FLAMES PLEASE!!! I tend to cry easily... part emo you see... Well anyways please review and tell me what you think... NOW!!! On with the story!!! Rated M for Blood, Gore, Violence, and Cussing. Emo people will enjoy this story. Non-Emo's may not like it all to good, and BEWARE I warned you of the dangers of this story, I am very discriptive.**

**-RaiuWolf**

**Chapter 1. Stars will fade, and Light will disapear**

**This cant be happening! It cant be! All the stories were never true. Sister told me... but now...I only see the darkness. Where is the damn light! Katamisho Ryu lay in a hospital bed in complete solitude and darkness. No one was going to dare to be around him at night, he could hear no noise, all he could hear was he voice of the wind singing her sad song,no one was there to comfort him in his condition... especially after what had taken place earlier. Ryu lay in the bed tossing and turning scratching at the puncture marks on his jugular vein...**

**FLASHBACK 6 hours ago...**

**"Why did Mother have to go and marry that wretch? My dad was just fine! Why? WHY?!? I just cant understand... maybe step-dad was right... maybe I am just a stupid wretch! Whats wrong with me? I cant get the girl of my dreams to love me, I cant pass my tests at school and no one wants to be my friend. God just kill me!!!" Ryu was walking home from the store when...All of a sudden, something sprang on him. " Hey get off me Mother Fucker! Who are you?" A killing screach was let loose, and a terrifying scream rang out for help. All Ryu seen when he looked up was the large bulk of the hated Dracula. After that everything was black.**

**END FLASHBACK Back to story...**

**Ryu was a Black-haired boy about 15 and was longing for a better life. Ryu loved bats and very strangely loved blood,or at least watching blood. Dracula became amazed by this,so he decided to keep a close eye on Ryu. When he had heard Ryu yelling, he had decided to help the poor boy and attacked him. Ryu sat up and ripped off the IV's that were hooked on him all over his body. He wanted some air... He needed air! He needed light... No He didnt want light, he craved it. He did not want to be alone no more. Where was his sister? Why wasnt she with him? Why did she abandon him? Ryu opened his hospital room's door and walked out. His eyes bounced open. Everyone was gone. And the ones that were still there...he gulped... were dead. Dammit! What happened? Ryu looked at the relization... he didnt kill these people did he? Or did someone else? He walked through the halls staring at all the blood that was covering the walls like a mural wallpaper. How could someone accomplish this by theirselves... unless it was just like the vampire stories his sister had told him. Maybe vampires were real... who knew? He did, but he just didnt know it yet. Ryu pulled the glass vile that was dangling on a string, like a necklace, out of his shirt. And stood there looking at the glistening wetness that rolled around in the vile. Blood. He had taken a vile from the hospital years ago in a accident that he could not remember. He filled it with new blood every one to two months. He stood there thinking for ten minutes. Then he dropped the vile back against his chest and held his hands up. He looked at the gleaming blood that glistened on the open cuts and bullet holes in his hands. Then he looked at the scars that was left in his hands and wrists from the times of cutting for pain to get rid of the emotional pain. He started walking but only to stagger. He looked down and seen the blood on his shirt, the bullet holes covering his chest and legs. How did this happen?Where was sister? He needed her. His legs gave out completely and his eyes went red to silver.(silver is normal vampire color)**

**FLASBACK #2 Earlier that night in the hospital...**

**"Uhhnn... where am I?" Ryu sat up and looked at his nurse. "Where am I?" The nurse, upon hearing his voice, turned around and staggered back into a corner. "What are you doing awake! You were supposed to wake up in 36 more hours!" She said sounding like she was in a nightmare. Ryu looked astounded,"What are you talking about nurse? I feel fine," he said trying to re-assure her that he was fine. He stood up and walked over to the nurse and hugged her," See perfect strength! I feel just as new!"The nurse almost fainted,"Please dont come any closer!" she yelled. Ryu staggered backwards. He felt as if his life was coming back in a storming turbulence. Every one had told him to go away and leave them alone. But why would this nurse,who was supposed to take care of him when he was hurt, did not want to even be near him. He looked down and decided to turn this to his advantage. He looked up and a sinister glare was on his face," What happened to me last night? And why am I here?" The nurse looked like she was about to have a heart-attack. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head. "TELL ME!" He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall,"Tell me what happened while I was out!" He yelled at her again. Fury started to arouse when she just hung there and not saying a word to him."Mother Fucker!" He squeezed tighter, she gasped and gulped for breath, until finally she gave out one last breathe of air and slumped against his arm. 'Dead, disgusting bitch deserved to fucking die. She should have told us what had happened.' Ryu gasped, and grabbed his head. "What is wrong with me! I just killed an innocent woman," he shivered. 'No you idiot, she deserved to die. You are only showing your rightful place in this world. We deserve better!' "Who are you? What are you doing inside my head?" 'I am you. From now on you will listen to me and only me understand?' "Y-y-yes," he didnt know what this demon in his head meant. 'Together we can show everyone how special you are! Now unleash your fury like you did on that nurse and kill anyone in this hospital that stands in your way!' Redness clouded over Ryu's silver eyes, his hair grew longer and the outskirts of it turned white and fangs grew in place of his teeth in his mouth. A peircing screech rang out. 'Scream! Scream for the innocents blood!!!' Ryu growled and let out a piercing screech,"BLLOOODD!!!" Yells were heard outside in the hallway. 'Go!Go now and feast!Fill your hungering pain and need with blood!' Ryu swept out of the room and the first victim he caught was a doctor fresh out of medical school. He peirced the young doctors neck and instantly killed him. He let out an evil laugh and swooped to his next victim, and the next killing in his treacherous wake. Screams rang out that night and innocent blood was spilled and feasted upon by the evil vampire who hungered for blood by the second. The more he had, the more he wanted. The police came and shot, shot upon shot. But nothing phased him. He jumped upon cop by cop. Until he had no more to feast upon. In the next few seconds his step-father came running down the hall. "Where's Ryu? Has anyone seen Ryu?"he yelled. Suddenly he saw Ryu's back," Ryu thank god your safe!Come on before the vampire comes!" Ryu started laughing, "Silly, silly step-father... dont you see? I'm the only one standing? What does that conclude to?" Ryu's step-dad gulped. "I AM the vampire stupid." Ryu turned around, he looked so different to the dad. Ryu had blood rolling down his mouth in torrents."Who's the stupid one now step-father?" And with saying that he leaped upon his step-father and that was all he could remember when he walked into his hospital room again and passed out.**

**END FLASHBACK#2 Back to story...**

**Ryu shivered on his knees. It all came back to him now. The gunshots, The screaming, The blood. He walked to the hospital escape stairways and went up to the rooftops. It was still night, and when he looked at the stars he said,"And now the light fades... On my everlasting cries..." And he quietly sat down and cried. For the first time in years. "Sister..."**

**OK yeah its a pretty complicated story and in chapter three ya'll see why he is always asking for his sister. You see she is dead, and it kinda messed up his head a liitle bit. Because she died right in front of him. And ya'll will find out later how and why she died. Well anyways I really hope you like and please review where as I can see where I messed up and stuff. ByeBye!!!**

**-RaiuWolf**


	2. Eyes Red With Vengence

**Bloody Stars**

**Chapter 2. Eyes Red with Vengeance**

**Helicopters buzzed around Ryu's head on the hospitals rooftop. "Ryu? Are you o.k.? I heard about the hospital and I came to check up on you," Ryu's mother was very tall just like Ryu. She had shoulder-length black as night hair. "Si-Si-Sister? Where have you been?" Ryu got up and ran into his mother's arms. You see Ryu had a bad accident when he was five, and when he see's his mother he thinks that it is his sister because she looks just like her. "There, There Ryu. It's ok baby. Sisters here," She tried to coo him. She knew he was confused about his past and future. Which he could not remember after the accident. "Sister I'm so confused. So many dead people...so many," Ryu slumped into his mother's hug. "Ryu I... Ryu?" When she looked down Ryu was out cold in her arms,"Uhn, It's time for you to understand baby... what happened 15 years ago." Ryu's mother's name was Katamisho Aia. She laid Ryu's body on the rooftop and stood on the edge of the building. Now some people would think she would jump off the building and commit suicide. But! You are all wrong!!! Aia stood at the edge and let out a peircing screech, like that of Dracula's and Ryu's but more high-pitched. A return screech came to her in response. Aia leaned more off the edge,"Father..." was all she could whisper in her father's enormous body. Dracula, was Aia's father. Yes Dracula has a daughter and now you can kinda guess why Dracula had wanted to help the poor boy. It was because Ryu was his grandson. Dracula was taller than his daughter and grandson. "Daughter? Why have you called me here?" "Father that boy's mind is messed up! You know what happened to his sister, and now every time he see's me he thinks I'm Riisei!" Her voice became stern,"Father, do you know what you did to that poor boy?!?" She pointed to Ryu,"Have you seen the innocent blood he has spilled? He could be hanged and stabbed for these murders! Do you have any idea how many people he has killed?" Dracula's head sank down. "Did you attack my son without consulting me first father?" Dracula's eyes turned from red to silver,"Aia... I knew you wouldnt believe me so I didnt want to tell you. But it would be horrible for you to find out the reason I did do this. It's his family legacy!" Aia sat there stunned," You did attack him... that's why he's in the hospital! Do you know because of you I couldnt come to the hospital to re-assure my son and tell him that everythng was o.k.! I know you know father... BECAUSE I COULD NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE BECAUSE WHEN I WAS 15 YOU TURNED ME INTO A VAMPIRE!!!" Aia sighed,"Father do you know the emotional pain we have caused him?He is only 15 and he has at least killed 500 of the most important doctors and nurses, and at least 50 police men.When he wakes up you will tell him all and why his father is dead, and why I married his step-father. Now take him to the castle to mother to get well again. He has blood raining out of his chest." "That's not all who died..."he whispered. Dracula sighed at his daughter. Like mother like daughter, he thought to himself. He walked over to his grandson and looked at him. His attention was focused on his wrists and hands. "Aia...why does Ryu have these scars covering his arms?" "What? What are you talking about?" Aia walked over and gasped when she saw what was hidden under the blood. "He always had a thing for knifes... he would never leave them alone... I should have known what was happening when he always wanted to be away from us." Aia turned her head away,"Why am I not a good mother no more?" Dracula looked at the necklace hanging around his neck," Well maybe if you wouldve seen the vile of his blood then maybe you couldve guessed. Youre mother will hold no grudge dear, you had no idea about this coincidence. Lets go," and with that wings sprouted from their backs and they lifted off the building, heading to Slytherin's Manor. On the way Dracula wondered what had caused Ryu to cut himself so much. Had that much pain been inflicted upon this poor 15 year old's fate?**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Slytherin Manor was no regular house or manor, it was a castle. It was passed down to every vampire in the Inarisyai family(Katamisho was Ryu's father's last name). Sailei was Dracula's wife, and yes he had a wife...I think. Oh Well! Dracula burst through the manor's doors only to find Sailei yelling for him. "Batty where have you been? I have been wooried sick! I thought that some people had caught you! I heard about the hospital murder... that wasnt you was it?"Sailei asked quite superior over Dracula. (A/N: Girls rule Boys drool!!! Nyah Nyah!!! My boyfrend Andrew glaring at me Dont hurt me you rule to...hehheh...) "Sweety, sweety calm down. We have family visiting. And no, the hospital was not my doing. But forget about that right now... Aia come say hello to mother!" Dracula said in a honey caoted voice. "Aia? ...AIA!!! Its so good to see you baby doll!" Sailei excitedly proclaimed. "Mommy! It's so good to see you!" "Now where's your lovely husband Syuko?" Sailei asked, see she does not know the problem and why he is dead. "Um Baby girl... um tell grandmother the great news!" Dracula said hurriedly. He did not want to explain until Ryu was awake. "Um mom... I had a son 15 and a half years ago," she said quietly. Sailei just stood there silent as the shadows that move along the walls in the middle of the night. "Well where is he? And Dracula...did you know about my grandson?" Dracula shifted nervously," Yes, Yes I did." "Well...Where is he?" Dracula lifted a talon over to where Ryu was lying on the porch floor. He was now covered in water because the pond was reaching up to the porch. The rain had become a massive storm. "Oh the poor dear! Why is he out co... Oh my lord! We must get him inside Dracula take him to the empty room down the hall." Dracula lifted the boy in his arms like a baby and walked him down to the dead Slytherin lord's old room, and laid him on the bed. "Oh dear, Oh dear! Dracula has been like this once so its a good thing I know how to handle it. Both of you shoo, Go away!" And with that the two left and went to the living room. While Sailei worked steadily on ward with her work. She opened one of the boys eyes and almost fainted," His eyes are Blood red with vengeance..."**


	3. Dreams Mean Everything

**Bloody Stars**

**Chapter 3. Dreams mean everything...**

**Ryu tossed and turned in his sleep. He was dreaming, about the incident that happened 10 years ago... with his sister. Yes, Ryu had had an older sister. Her name was Katamisho Riisei. She was the spitting image of Ryu except in girl form. Riisei was now dead and ever since her death Ryu had never forgiven himself. Now you can see where his self-inflicted pain was coming from. He constantly stabbed himself and stuck needles all over his arms and on his legs. The bad thing is, is that his father died when he was born. But only to save his son. He tossed more in his sleep remembering Riisei's death...the last time he saw her...**

**FLASBACK DREAM The last time Ryu saw Riisei...**

**"Sister..." "Yes?" "Why must you love that man? All he does is hurt me,"said a very innocent young five year old. Yes its Ryu. "What do you mean? He hasnt touched you, right?" Ryu lifted his pale silver eyes at Riisei,"No...He tries to rape me and when I resist he does this..." Ryu lifted up his arms to show her. Gashes and scars were all up and down his arms. Then he lifted his shirt and pants legs...what she saw disturbed her very much...all she saw was bruises, scratches, and gashes going up and down them. "When did this happen?" she said shivering at the thought. "When you would go to work and leave me with him." "Boy..."They turned around on the bed in Ryu's bedroom,"Boy I told you if you told her you would regret it!" said Tojo. Tojo was Riisei's fiance'. "If you touch him I WILL call off the wedding and I WILL call the police!" Riisei said standing up for her little brother."Oh no, I wont hurt HIM," He started to laugh. "Sister! Run, He's gonna kill you!"Ryu yelled. He jumped up and ran in front of Riisei,"Run! I'll hold him off!" 'Ryu...Where's the little boy I used to know?' "Boy...I told you not to tell your sister anything! But now your gonna pay!" Tojo slammed his fist into the side of Ryu's head. Ryu lifted up his hand and what he felt was something he would never forget...blood. It was his first time of ever feeling blood. He almost panicked, but then he saw Riisei," RUN!" He tried to get up but he staggered and fell to the ground. Tojo grabbed Riisei and slammed her against the wall (ring a bell?) and said," You get in my way to much Riisei," his grip tightened harder. Riisei just hung there, a determined look was on her face,"I-if... I-i, ddie during this... I kn-know that R-Ryu will hu-hunt yo-you down," and with one last effort, the grip ever tightening,"RYU WILL KILL YOU!" After that she slumped against his arms (ring another bell?). Ryu laid there as Tojo pulled out a knife and gun,"N-n-No! Dont hur-hur-hurt her!" Tojo aimed the gun directly at Riisei's head,"Good-bye bitch," and with that he shot her four times in the head. He then turned around and looked at Ryu," What are you still doing fucking alive?" Tojo walked over and stabbed him 12 times in his back, sluck, sluck, sluck, then he stabbed him 3 times in his neck. Ryu fell to the ground completely out,"You shouldve never told her about me, so she and you had to die..." That was all Ryu heard as he recalled his sister's final words**_**"I-if... I-i, ddie during this... I kn-know that R-Ryu will hu-hunt yo-you down...RYU WILL KILL YOU!"**_** "S-s-s-sister..." And the next thing he knew he was in the hospital...**

**END FLASBACK DREAM End of chapter 3...**


End file.
